soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: The Vanished Princess
''Paper Mario: The Vanished Princess ''is an RPG game created for the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the sixth game in the ''Paper Mario ''series. Plot Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived an innocent princess named Hikari Akahana. Born to an kind empress and loved by her father and people, her life was good and happy. When the girl was three years of age, her mother had vanished and her father was left to raise her. Due to being busy in his work, the girl's father had asked her uncle to watch her. The girl's uncle was a cold-hearted man who was envious of the emperor for having such great status and treated the girl very horribly when her father was away. And worst of all, when the girl was five, her father died. No one knew how he died. One day, the girl ran into the nearby forest and met a boy there. The boy offered to be her first friend, as she was forbidden to have any friends in her village by her uncle. The princess and the boy played together each day and it was the one time in her life the girl felt truely happy. Her uncle found out about her new friendship and forbidden her from ever seeing the boy again. Heartbroken, the girl then ran away from her village and was never seen again. What happened to the princess became a complete mystery. Her fate was then sent into the darkness and was never discovered. However... that was before one fateful day had occured. The adventure begins with Mario receiving a letter from Peach telling him about a land known as the Plains of Light and the mystery behind it's princess who had mysteriously vanished. Attached to said letter was a map of the Plains of Light and the letter ends with Peach asking Mario to help her solve the mystery of the land's missing princess. When Mario arrives, however, Peach is nowhere to be seen. Not even the residents of the port town know where she vanished to. With the help of new companions that he meets along the way, it's up to Mario to find and rescue the princess by collecting the spirits of the Plains of Light's sages. Meanwhile, the evil Koopa King, Bowser, finds out about Peach's disappearance. Determined to rescue Peach, due to claiming only he can kidnap her, he sets out to the Plains of Light to get the spirits first and pummel Mario in the process. Only this time, he has the help of some new and strong minions. Characters Playable *Mario *Peach *Bowser Non-Playable *Rosie *Celeste *Flora *Alice *Artorious Pendragon *Kammy Koopa *Takeshi Akahana *Himiko *Yoshi *Toadsworth *Toadette *Professor Frankly *Goombella *Prince Amaryl *Akito Akihana *Undine *Iracebeth Antoinette Party Members *Goombarbara, Goomba historian *Koopster, Koopa breakdancer *J.J. Boomer, Bob-omb D.J. *Sheriff Shyster, Shyguy sheriff *Kit Kat, Cat burgler *Count Vlad, Swooper nobelman *Blooprima, Blooper heiress *Leone, Lion centurion Chapters Prolouge: The Start of a Journey The prolouge begins with Mario recieving a letter from Peach, telling him about a land known as the Plains of Light and the legend behind its missing princess, Hikari Akahana. The letter ends with Peach asking Mario to come to the Plains of Light and help her solve the mystery of the land's missing princess. Chapter 1: Pretty Flowers After showing the updated map to Goombella and Professor Frankly, Mario and Goombarbara learn that the eight mysterious voices they heard at the gated torii in the sacred ground were really the voices of the sages of the Plains of Light, who have been scattered all over the land, awaiting the arrival of the hero who shall end the dark ritual that plagues the land. With this information said, Mario and Goombarbara then learn the professor and Goombella that the first Sage Spirit is located in a land of beautiful plants and flowers known as Lileaf Meadows. Chapter 2: A Musical Disaster! Chapter 3: Cowboys and Lassos According to Goombella, the third Sage Spirit was located in the western region of the Plains of Light in an area known as Blue Moon Gulch. Chapter 4: The City that Lacks Sleep Chapter 5: The Moon's Gothic Light The heroes have learned from Goombella that the fifth Sage Spirit was located in a town known as Moonlight's Peak, located in the Moonlit Forest. Chapter 6: Underwater Troubles! Mario and the gang have learned from Professor Frankley and Goombella that the sixth Sage Spirit is in the underwater city of Crystal Lake City, located at the bottom of a great lake of the Plains of Light, unsurprisingly named Crystal Lake. However, the only way to gain access to Crystal Lake City was to take the entrance located at the top of Snowtop Peak, a giant ice mountain located in the northern region of the Plains of Light. Chapter 7: A Mountain of Gods Mario and the gang have obtained the information about the seventh Sage Spirit's location from Goombella. It is located in Olympia, a land home to myths and centurion fighters. Chapter 8: Through the Looking-Glass According to Professor Frankly, the final Sage Spirit is located in a universe parallel to the real one. Sadly, neither he nor Goombella knew exactly how to gain access to the other universe. Without any sort of leads, Mario and the gang went to Port Town Square to find any information. Once there, they encounter a white rabbit that was never seen there before. The white rabbit hopped away from the group after catching sight of them and the group gave chase after it. The white rabbit then lead Mario and the gang to the town museum, revealing the staircase to the museum's basement that was hidden underneath a stone statue of a girl to them. After following the white rabbit into the basement, they watch it jump through a large mirror on the wall, with Mario and the gang following suit. Arriving on the other side of the mirror, Mario and the gang find themselves in a beautiful meadow with large statues of white chess pieces, a large castle of white seen in the distance. After a while of going through the meadow, the heroes find the white rabbit being attacked by two card soldiers in red armor. After the Card Soldiers have been defeated, the rabbit thanks Mario and his friends and shows his gratitude by bringing them to the castle. When they managed to reach the castle, a girl with blonde hair greets Mario and the others to the world through the looking-glass; Wonderland. She then invites Mario and the gang inside the castle, saying that the White King has been expecting them. When the heroes entered the throne room, they are then greeted by the White King, Artorious Pendragon. However, what shocked the heroes was the king's appearance. He looked exactly the evil Koopa King, Bowser. The heroes at first mistaken Artorious to be Bowser, only to be politely corrected by the king himself. The White King then goes on to explain to the heroes that it was him that sent the white rabbit to bring them to Wonderland and explains to them about the current rebellion against the Red Queen, the tyrannical ruler of Wonderland. When asked about the Sage Spirit located in Wonderland, the king confirms that he has heard rumors that the Red Queen had acquired the spirit of a sage. The heroes then offer to help Artorious defeat the Red Queen and restore peace to Wonderland. However, the king decides that it would be best that the heroes should be tested to see if they are worthy to help aid him and his people. He then asks the head of his army, Alice, the blonde-haired girl that was met earlier, to test the heores' strength. With a kind smile, Alice accepts the offer and battles the heroes to test them. In the end, the heroes are victorious. After he allowed the heroes to help him in the rebellion against the Red Queen, the king then goes on to explain to them their objective. They must head to the location of the Red Queen's castle, the Red Desert, find a way into the castle without being detected, open the entrance into the castle so the White King's army can enter the castle grounds and confront the Red Queen herself in her throne room. Artorious then instructed the heroes to find the door that leads to the Red Desert, located west of the looking-glass that brought them here, giving them a red key which unlocks the door. Before the heroes left, however, Bowser, who apparently followed the heroes to Wonderland after seeing them at the Port Town Square, barges into the throne room. Thankfully, before he could attack the heroes, Bowser catches sight of Artorious. Both kings become incredibly intrigued by their similar appearances, thus letting the heroes sneak out of the throne room while Bowser was distracted. After heading west of the looking-glass, the heroes find a large white door that appears to be locked. Upon using the red key given to them by the White King, the heroes manage to unlock the door and gain access to the Red Desert. After entering the Red Desert, the heroes saw the Red Queen's castle in the distance. After trekking through the Red Desert and arriving at the castle, the heroes saw that the drawbridge into the castle was raised, leaving no access to the castle via the main entrance. Luckily, they managed to find an alternate way into the castle; the sewer system. After going through the castle's sewer system, the heroes find themselves in an unusual location. It appeared to be stable for some sort of large animal. A loud roar is what answers the question behind the stable. Right in front of the heroes was a giant dog-like creature. It was the Red Queen's guard dog; the Bandersnatch. After the heroes had fended off the Bandersnatch, the creature itself started running around the stable, bawling its eyes out in defeat, eventually breaking open the entrance into the stable. Upon exiting the stable, the heroes find themselves behind the Red Queen's castle. They then entered the Red Queen's castle and managed to make it outside in front of the castle's main entrance. Chapter 9: The Pure Maiden Ritual Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Spiked Goomba Bosses *Kammy Koopa - Tutorial boss; Bowser's right-hand woman *Mama Cheep-Cheep - Prolouge's boss; giant Cheep-Cheep protecting its babies *Daphne - Mischievous Garden Sprite *Petey Piranha - Giant Piranha Plant under Prince Timothy's command *Prince Amaryl - Chapter 1's boss; spoiled prince of Lileaf Meadows *Fan Mob - Group of J.J. Boomer's fans *Ling Ling Blaster - Chapter 2's boss; arrogant rapper *Sheriff Shyster - Shyguy sheriff of Blue Moon Gulch *Flora - Boo florist; Bowser's minion *Benny "Sharp-Shooter" Bull - Chapter 3's boss; bull outlaw of Blue Moon Ranch *Rosie - Crazee Dayzee ninja; Bowser's minion *Hans Fitzgerald - Chad McDawg's butler and bodyguard *Chad McDawg - Chapter 4's boss; bulldog mob boss *Bogmire - Ghost haunting Vlad Mansion *Celeste - Duplighost shaman; Bowser's minion *King Boo - Chapter 5's boss; king of the Boos *Gooper Blooper - Giant Blooper *Bowser - Evil Koopa King *Undine - Chapter 6's boss; selfish Lochlady princess of Shimmer Lake City *Orso - Bear centurion *Underchomp - Three-headed Chain Chomp *Bonechill - Chapter 7's boss; Fallen Nimbi *Alice - Head of the White King's army *Bandersnatch - The Red Queen's guard dog *Red Queen - Chapter 8's boss; tyrant ruler of Wonderland *Rosie, Celeste and Flora - Bowser's minions *Himiko - Goddess of Creation *Bowser and Kammy Koopa - Evil Koopa King and Bowser's right-hand woman *Dragon Rosie - Transformed Rosie *Takeshi Akahana - Hikari Akahana's uncle and Emporer of the Hana Clan *Chou - Final boss; Goddess of the Pure Maiden Ritual *Lisa - Garden Sprite under Prince Timothy's command; fought on the forty-ninth floor of the Pit of 100 Trials; optional boss *Katsuya Akahana - Spirit of Hikari Akahana's father; fought on the final floor of the pit of 100 Trials; optional boss Locations Items Gallery Trivia Category:PM: The Vanished Princess Category:Games Category:Switch games